Angel of Mine
by Shyla
Summary: Ginny has dreams of an angel saving her, but then is raped in the middle of the night............BUT someone saves her with grey eyes. What is the dreams? and Who is this grey angel? (well no duh!) ANGSTY BUT is still romance like!
1. Raped!

''Angel''  
  
Disclaimer - not mine (wish it was)  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
Saved  
  
****  
  
It's been 5 months since you went away. Left with out a word and nothing to say. When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul but it wasn't good enough for you. nooooooooo So I ask God: God send me an angel from the heavens above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love. Cause all I do is cry. God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
*  
  
Amanda Perez - *God Send Me An Angel*  
  
*****  
  
Ginny walked through the halls of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and Wizardry. Alone at midnight, she had awoke from a strange dream and couldn't go back to bed. Now she walked through the dark misty halls.  
  
Deep in thought, thinking of the dream.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Ginny was walking in the dark, lost, not knowing where to go. Suddenly a pair of arms pulls her down into a hole where she falls, falling, falling......down.  
  
As she falls, she tries to grab onto anything, but only grabs air. Her hands, still moving, finally grasp something, another..hand, a warm hand. The hand pulls her to them. She looks around and sees that she is lifted from the ground, and hears a faint beating of wings. Then it gets dark again and all she sees is his eyes, his grey eyes.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Still deep in thought, Ginny finally notices that she had walked into an unknown hall. Walking more slowly she heard another person behind her.  
  
She screamed as that person put their arms around her and putting their hand over her mouth. He dragged her to the closest classroom, shut the door and lock it. Stopping in the middle of the room he put a silencing charm on her. Ginny punched him and ran to the locked door. He came after her and pushed her to the ground. Ginny looked up into the eyes of.......Vincent Crabbe.  
  
Tears started falling down her check. I'm going to be raped Crabbe tied her hands together and ripped her clothes off exposing her bra and panties, putting slobbery kisses on her neck and biting her. Ginny suddenly kicked him in the crotch.  
  
Ginny tried to breack the bonds that held her. He fell off with a groan, but came back to his senses.  
  
''You bitch you'll pay.''  
  
Crabbe held her legs down and bit her hard. Ginny tried to scream. Pulling down her panties, Crabbe still held her down. He was about to put himself inside her when...  
  
BANG  
  
The door had opened and Crabbe was flying across the room. Ginny looked wildly at the person but, it was to dark to tell who it was, but she could tell it was a man, by his tall, lean figure. Slowly and silently he walked towards her, took off his robe and put it on her. He lifted her up, carrying her out the room.  
  
This was too much for Ginny so she fell into darkness. Fainting. The last thing she saw was...  
  
GREY EYES.....  
  
********  
  
A/N -Ahhhh..... another fic I have written...how beautiful.  
  
Please review!  
  
That was short but don't worry....I'll make the next Chapter longer!  
  
I NEED A BETA READER just in case. 


	2. Explanations

*Angel of Mine*  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter ppl NOT MINE (i wish damn it)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Explanations  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
**** There's a song thats inside of my soul. Its the one that i've tried to write over and over again. Im awake in the infinite cold. but you sing to meover and over again.  
  
(Chorus) So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now your my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far. Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
Many Moore - Only Hope  
  
Dosen't this song go with this fic of mine. hehehe  
  
********  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he had done. He had saved a Weasley. Draco walked down the hall with the skinny little Weasel in his arms. He walked on until he reached the infirmary and opened the door.  
  
''Mrs Pomprey.'' he said quietly.  
  
The old nurse awoke from her nap, startled. She practically ran to Draco. Seeing Virginia Weasley in his arms, she became suspicious and was in a bit of a shock.  
  
''What happened here, Mr. Malfoy?'' She said eyeing Malfoy.  
  
Before Draco said anything, Ron , Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore came running in.  
  
''THERE HE IS, PROFESOR,'' Screamed Ron. '' I saw him carry Ginny to who knows where!'  
  
''Please Ron, Please keep your voice down!'' Said Dumbledore.  
  
But Ron ignored. ''He probably beat her up, see there's marks on her. LET GO OF HER YOU STUPID GIT.'' Ron walked over to Draco ready to punch him but was stopped by Harry and Hermione. ''Let go of me.''  
  
Dumbledore patiently watched the scene, until the room was silent. ''Now that we are all calm. Mr. Malfoy please put Ms Weasley down.''  
  
''Yeah that's right, Ferret.'' Said Ron, glaring at Draco.  
  
Draco ignored Ron, but glared back. Draco moved to the closest bed, placing Ginny down onto the nearest bed. Everyone took the nearest seat, except Draco Who leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Everyone looked at him.  
  
''Now Mr. Malfoy, would you please explain yourself?!"  
  
Draco looked up and frowned. ''I didn't do anything to Weasly.''  
  
''YOU BETTER HAVE NOT, YOU STUPID BLOKE.'' screamed Ron.  
  
''PLEASE. Ron calm down. Let him finish.''  
  
Draco nodded. ''Look Weasly I wouldn't do anything to your little sister. Even though I make fun of you and your "Pals" I don't hurt anyone. I'm not my father."  
  
Ron looked down feeling some what guilty.  
  
Draco continued. ''Anyway I didn't do anything. I was walking down the halls.''  
  
''Why were you awake after hours?" (Dumbledore)  
  
''I couldn't sleep. I guess I had a bad dream. As I was walking down the halls I Heard a scream in one of the rooms. So I did the only thing that came into my Mind. I ran towards the scream. When I came to the room, the doors were locked. So I used unlocking spell and when I opened the door I saw Cra be with his Pants down on top of a naked Ginny. She was screaming, trying to Get away.''  
  
Hermione gasped grabbing Harry's hand, full of shock. While Ron glared taking Hold of the arm rest, tightening his fingers around it, until his knuckles were White.  
  
''Then what did you do?'' (Dumbledore)  
  
''I took my wand and blasted Crabbe. He hit the wall and fell unconscious. Then I covered Weasley with my cloak. Then brought her here. Where I am standing before You now. She was almost raped, Professor.''  
  
I'm going to kill that git.'' Mumbled Harry. Harry looked at Ron, who was red in the face and trying to keep calm.  
  
''Where is Mr. Crabbe?" said Dumbledore.  
  
''He's still in the room. Near the Slytherin dungeon. I had put him in a binding spell and he's out cold.'' Replied Draco.  
  
Turning to mrs, Pomrey. ''Well, here is what we do Poppy, please tend to Ms. Weasly. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco, why don't you all go and sleep. You can come tomorrow and visit her. I will go and get Minerva and Severus and we will go get Crabbe. He will certainly be suspended. '' Said Dumbledore, mostly saying the last sentence to himself and with that he left.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione got up from there seats and headed out the door, but They all stopped and looked at Draco.  
  
''I can't believe I'm saying this, but Thanks Malfoy.'' Ron held out his hand and Draco awkwardly took it and shook Ron's hand. ''Maybe we can get along.''  
  
''Maybe, but don't get your hopes up Weasly.'' Draco smirked.  
  
Harry also took Draco's hand. ''Yeah thanks Malfoy, if you weren't there, Ginny Would have been raped. ''  
  
''Goodnight Malfoy. Maybe you're not so bad then I thought. '' Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
''You're welcome.'' Said Draco, frowning slightly. Get along! How could they get Along? For six years they had been fighting. ''Don't think i'll be nice.'' Now they would make peace? Draco Shook head and looked at them with no emotion. ''Don't think i'll be nice, since i did this heroic act.''  
  
The dream silently walked away ignoring his last staement. They took a final look at Ginny, Ron kissed his little sister on the cheek, Harry and Hermione did the same. Then they left. Draco got up to leave and took one last look at Ginny. Oddly to Draco she looked beautiful. Her eyes closed, with her long cinnamon eyelashes and a few freckles dotting her face. Slowly Draco made his way toward her and was aoubt to almost kiss her. ''What am i doing?" He muttered to himself. He looked at her once more and left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This is the last chapter of any story i have that i will post. because for the next 4 weeks im going to be on vacation ok?! but ill try to write new chappie over my vacation when i have time. kk?! Thank you to my beta reader! *mwuah* Luv ya! BYE! 


End file.
